Una visita al parque de diversiones
by fanneth
Summary: Helga comienza mal su día y al parecer, Arnold quiere empeorarlo, ¿o será lo contrario?


Simplemente, se me hizo fácil. Eso es todo.

No había nada de desayunar. Mi perezosa madre no se había levantado todavía y la cocina se encontraba intacta, exenta de cualquier movimiento y uso. Lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador fue una botella de leche a punto de terminarse, unas cuantas verduras y un guisado.

Tomé la botella y me dirigí a la alacena para buscar algún cereal. La caja estaba a la vista inmediata. Vertí un poco de su contenido en un plato hondo y coloqué la poca cantidad de leche que había en la botella. No reparé en el extraño olor que esta tenía ni en los cuajos que cayeron en el plato. Solamente comí rápido porque tenía prisa y no deseaba llegar tarde a la escuela.

Dejé los platos en la mesa, suponiendo que mi hacendosa madre los lavaría en cuanto se despertara. No podía perder más tiempo. Subí a mi habitación por mi bolsa, grité un "¡Ya me voy a la escuela!" mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa dando un portazo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la parada donde tomaba el autobús y me sorprendió que se demorara en llegar unos cuantos minutos. Al parecer no iba a ser mi culpa que no estuviera en la escuela a tiempo.

Subí al autobús y lo primero que mis ojos hicieron fue buscar un asiento. Por la costumbre, ya tenía detectados los puntos clave donde me gustaba sentarme, sin embargo, algo había pasado ese día que estaba el autobús llenísimo. Busqué mi habitual asiento a un lado de Phoebe, pero para mi desgracia, se había sentado junto a Gerald, y mi grandiosa y amable mejor amiga estaba lanzando risitas tímidas por algo que le estaba diciendo el chico con spaghetti en la cabeza.

Solté un resoplido y Phoebe, al parecer, se dio cuenta. Me miró temerosa mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada. Ya sabes lo que te espera Phoebe, prepárate.

Pasé de largo el asiento donde estaba sentada la absurda pareja y de pronto, mi mirada encontró un asiento vacío. Me senté en él, soltando un suspiro, recargándome en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, los abrí inmediatamente porque sentí una mirada sobre mí. Observé a mi acompañante de asiento y sentí un vuelco en el estómago. Era Arnold.

-Por Dios, de entre todos los asientos de todos los autobuses del mundo, ¿tenía que sentarme al lado tuyo, Cabeza de Balón?

-Eso parece –respondió Arnold de forma casual. Al parecer le daba igual que estuviera sentada a un lado de él. Lo cual era raro. Generalmente tenía una expresión de hastío, justo como debía ser. Pero este día, estaba absolutamente sereno. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Había alcanzado el Nirvana?

-Al parecer ignoras completamente la desgracia que se ha cernido sobre ti este día, que más bien debiera ser la mía... sentarme junto a ti, ¡vaya presagio de mala suerte! Posiblemente sea un mal día.

-Lo que digas, Helga.

Guardé silencio. Su indiferencia me estaba asustando.

-¿No te vas a cambiar de lugar?

-No.

Volví a guardar silencio. Comencé a sentir unos extraños retortijones en el estómago, pero decidí ignorarlos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito día! Está soleado y el cielo parece verse más azul que de costumbre. Podría apreciarlo más libremente si una cabezota en forma de balón no impidiera la vista por la ventana.

Para mi terrible sorpresa, Arnold sonrió levemente y dijo con una extraña y escalofriante amabilidad:

-¿Quieres mirar por la ventana? Puedo cederte este lugar y me paso al tuyo.

Me resulta difícil explicar la sensación que tuve al escuchar esas palabras. Pero lo que sí es que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían un poco y tuve que girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no me delataran. Otra vez sentí un vuelco en el estómago, esta vez más doloroso.

-¿Helga?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres que te cambie el asiento?

No sabía que hacer con mis manos, y comencé a jugar con la bragueta de mi bolsa.

-N-no, ¿para qué diablos querría ver por la estúpida ventana? Sólo estaba molestándote.

-Ya veo –respondió Arnold, y volvió a sonreír de esa manera que me estaba molestando mucho.

Los retortijones se hicieron presentes de nuevo y de pronto, mi estómago emitió un gruñido que podría jurar se pudo escuchar por todo el autobús. Mis mejillas se me colorearon otra vez y desesperadamente miré a todos lados menos a Arnold.

-Helga, ¿acaso eso fue tu estómago?

Me encogí de hombros. Comenzaba a dolerme el abdomen y me entraron terribles ganas de ir al baño. De entre todos los momentos, mi estómago tenía que elegir éste para enfermarse.

-Helga, ¿te sientes bien?

-Helga esto, Helga lo otro... ¿no te cansas de fastidiarme, Arnoldo? Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas. Me duele el estómago, es todo.

Lejos de hacer burla de ello, como esperaba, me miró preocupado y dijo:

-Deberíamos ir a la enfermería en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela.

Sólo una palabra de aquella frase resonó en mi mente como el eco en un abismo profundo.

Deberíamos.

Deberíamos.

Deberíamos.

-¿¡Deberíamos! No se trata de un paseo al parque de diversiones, Arnold, ¿por qué irás tú a la enfermería? ¿Acaso tienes problemas en el cerebro?

-Quizá.

Ugh. Retortijones de nuevo, y las ganas de ir al baño en lugar de aminorar, se habían acrecentado. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. En cuanto se detuvo el autobús, cogí mi bolsa y me puse de pie inmediatamente para poder huir cuanto antes de allí y encontrar el baño más cercano. Salí corriendo, empujando a cualquier tonto que se me atravesara y entré al edificio. No tardé en llegar a los baños de mujeres y no narraré lo que pasó allí porque de por sí es bastante vergonzoso.

Me lavé las manos, y aún con dolor, salí de allí. Di un respingo en cuanto vi el rostro de Arnold frente al mío y casi me caigo de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó.

Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, y eso no ayudaba a mi estómago que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Arnold... ¿qué diablos...? –farfullé, poniéndome en pie. Un mareo hizo que me pusiera en rodillas de nuevo y sentí la calidez de un brazo que sostenía el mío. Alcé la mirada y los ojos de Arnold se mostraron afables mientras me decía:

-Es hora de ir al parque de diversiones.

Y sonrió.

Algo estaba pasando. Y no sabía qué era.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo!<em>

_Hace tiempo que no escribía un fic. Tengo muchos de ellos pendientes :S_

_De hecho este no tenía idea de lo que iba a escribir. Se supone que era una historia más para la serie "Trágame Tierra" pero terminó siendo otra historia. Es una idea que se desarrolló mientras completaba el capítulo 3 de la serie antes mencionada, pero tomó impulso por sí sola. No sé por qué._

_Esperen el siguiente capítulo para saber qué pasa con la actitud de Arnold (que ni siquiera yo la sé jaja)_

_¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
